


Fubuki's Dilemma

by Izzu



Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンコスモス | Ultraman Cosmos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: Why did he have to worry so much over this kid?





	

To be frank, he still couldn't accept this truth that he's been aware of for quite some time. Because he couldn't bear admitting it as truth.  
  
That all these times, whenever Ultraman Cosmos appeared... it was not _just_ the silver giant that had fought against the threat of Chaos Header by himself. It was also Musashi. All those times he felt glad that Cosmos appeared to lend them a hand and create miracles; now he could not even feel _elated_ whenever the Ultraman appeared to help them. Whenever he saw Cosmos being beaten badly... or struggling to even _stand_ on his feet, his heart ached. Because then the image of Musashi would replace Cosmos, and he would feel even _more_ helpless for not being able to help him. Not to mention how many times he already felt helpless every time he saw Musashi getting terribly hurt.  
  
xxx  
  
It started with a suspicion. From that time when Musashi said that Cosmos would not run away from facing his problems. The conviction that Musashi had that didn't sound as if he was merely speaking for Cosmos's behalf, but more of his own thoughts as well. It bothered him a lot.  
  
And then, that incident with Chaos Header happened. When it persistently started to try capturing Musashi for itself, despite failing so many times. At first, it seemed like they were targeting Musashi for being the 'weakest' or they were trying to take control of Tech Thunder 4... that line of thought seemed the most logical at the time—the Chaos Headers always did seem to target mostly tame and non-violent monsters or humans so Musashi shouldn't be an exception, and they were able to control machines as well—but then he saw how Musashi seemed to have been able to repel the Chaos Header from taking over him _many times._ When other people weren't able to resist the 'invasion' of that virus of lights, even for _just_ one time. That, couldn't be normal...  
  
Keisuke remembered how he caught a glimpse of a bright light, surrounding Musashi's body before the Chaos Header was expelled from himself. Then it struck him. That it might not just be luck that Musashi wasn't affected by Chaos prior to that time. And there should be a reason why Chaos Header started to gain the form of Chaos Ultraman after its many attempts to capture Musashi. Then later, what he saw practically confirmed his suspicions. When they tried to save Musashi from Chaos' trap, he saw what happened right after his shot managed to break through.  
  
xxx  
  
When the shell surrounding Musashi broke, there was a very bright light... engulfing the area around them. He and Doigaki had turned away from it—and perhaps that was also why the other man didn't see it—but he risked another peek to confirm his thoughts. Unfortunately, things turned out happening as he feared. Instead of Musashi just being freed from Chaos's grasp and falling hard towards the hard ground—in which he could have tried to catch the kid before that happened—Musashi's body remained suspended in the air. Instead of Chaos's light, a different light surrounded Musashi's body and lifted him away. Shortly afterwards, Cosmos appeared.  
  
After seeing all that, he couldn't even _lie_ to himself to say that Musashi couldn't possibly be Cosmos. Or if he had _imagined_ everything that he saw. How could he, when everything that used to puzzle him whenever a 'miracle' happened around Musashi... finally made sense?  
  
How his perception of everything immediately changed; the moment he realised that Musashi had been fighting alongside Cosmos all these times. To think that the same Ultraman who have changed the way he thought of his mission as part of Team EYES, was also the same 'brat' that he used to dismiss for being too 'naive'. That Musashi, who tended to go too far to protect his treasured monsters; even to the extent of abandoning his own well being.  
  
When Kawaya told them that Musashi's condition was like of someone who has worn himself out to the limits, he couldn't help being anxious. How could he not, after witnessing the many battles Cosmos have gone through? He... who already considered Musashi as more than just his partner, more as his own little brother—how could he just stand still and let the kid fight alone? That small one... who has already gotten himself hurt for _way_ too many times?  
  
And the kid was too kind for his own good! How can he not want to be _overprotective_ of the kid?  
  
xxx  
  
"Musashi! Where are you going?"  
  
Musashi turned towards him.  
  
"Isn't it already clear what I have to do? I'm going to Treasure Base—!"  
  
Right away Keisuke could guess what Musashi must have been planning to do. He couldn't allow it! "No! You can't! You mustn't—I'll go to Treasure Base, I'll save everyone—!", he cried aloud, as he struggled to stop Musashi from leaving.  
  
"Fubuki-san, aren't you hurt?" Keisuke stared at the kid in disbelief. "It's fine... leave everything to me, please!"  
  
Musashi started to run towards Tech Thunder 4 as Keisuke watched him in alarm.  
  
"You shouldn't head there, Ultraman Cosmos!"  
  
As he expected, Musashi stopped in his track. The kid turned around, looking very much devastated to know that he knew the secret.  
  
"Fubuki-san? About me—?"  
  
Keisuke nodded his head, knowing full well that Musashi was asking him if he knew about the relationship between Cosmos and him.  
  
"After a while, I started noticing things... and eventually pieced it together bit by bit."  
  
"Why? Why is it until now—?"  
  
"Did you want me to reveal it?"  
  
Musashi didn't reply as Keisuke decided to walk closer towards him. "To be honest, I was actually a bit afraid to acknowledge it, the fact that you could be an Ultraman..."  
  
"I don't know what Chaos Header was planning to do at the Treasure Base, how much worse things could end up. If I—if Cosmos would appear before them... Chaos Header would definitely divert its attention towards me—"  
  
"—that's why I can't let you leave and head there! Wasn't Cosmos already getting weaker?" He needed to make the kid understand. Heck, didn't they just earlier fought and restored Eligal back to normal? Shouldn't they waited a bit more to gather their strengths back before continuing the fight? Rushing over like this would have been reckless—  
  
"Regardless, I have to go back there—!"  
  
Hearing that, Keisuke grabbed Musashi's shoulders to twist him around and tried to deliver a high kick at him. Musashi evaded the kick before backing away.  
  
"Fubuki-san!" Musashi cried out.  
  
"Then I'll do all I can in my power to stop you!" he replied back before launching a few more punches towards Musashi. Musashi tried to block his punches as Keisuke kept attacking. If just talking wouldn't do it, he'd gladly put Musashi out of commission if that could force him to not recklessly jump into danger...  
  
"Please stop!", Musashi cried again.  
  
"Don't think you could defeat me just because I'm hurt!"  
  
Yet, even as he said it... he knew that his own power would not be enough to stop Musashi on his own. So when Musashi tried again to persuade him to stop, he knew he could use his injuries and Musashi's concern to his advantage.  
  
Keisuke cried out in pain after he pushed Musashi aside.  
  
"Fubuki-san! Are you alright—"  
  
Immediately, Keisuke landed his punch before hearing a small whimper coming from Musashi. Musashi's body went limp right away as Keisuke caught him gently. His heart hurt as he stared at Musashi's pained look.  
  
"Why did you keep being so reckless?" he asked as Musashi barely gasped out his name. He dropped Musashi onto the ground as the kid remained unconscious.  
  
"No matter how many times, you always pretended to be so tough!" Keisuke spoke aloud as he tried to catch his breath. "Regardless, that was one of your best qualities..."  
  
He continued to stare towards the unconscious kid before turning around towards Tech Thunder 4. Frankly, he's not sure if he could do anything to help everyone at Treasure Base. But one thing for sure, he wanted to protect the only remaining hope they have against fighting the Chaos Header.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow... I wanted to write something for Fubuki~


End file.
